As the conventional method of setting an audio tape cassette called a C cassette into a tape deck, the following methods are known.
A first one of those methods is a kangaroo pocket system in which a lower portion of a door having a pocket for receiving a tape cassette inserted therein is pivoted so that when an upper portion of the door is pushed into a tape deck, the tape cassette is set into a tape driving mechanism, the door being opened when an eject button is operated.
A second one of those methods is a linear skating system in which when a front surface door of a tape deck is pushed at a tape running surface side of a tape cassette so that the tape cassette is inserted into the tape deck, a loading apparatus sets the tape cassette into a tape driving mechanism in the tape deck in the same manner as a video tape recorder.
A third one of the methods is a manual operation system in which a cover is provided on a tape cassette loading portion of a tape deck so that a tape cassette is set into a tape driving mechanism by a manual operation after the cover has been opened and thereafter the cover is closed.
Of those foregoing systems, the first kangaroo pocket system has a shortcoming in that the system is unsuitable for miniaturization because the height of a tape deck is increased at least by the depth of a tape cassette and in that wow and flutter performance is deteriorated because of the setting state of the tape cassette in the system.
The second linear skating system has a shortcoming in that since an operational speed is low, dust or trash is apt to enter a mechanical portion such as a tape driving mechanism or the like so as to cause a fault.
Further, the first kangaroo pocket system and the third manual operation system have a shortcoming in that the operation of inserting a tape cassette into a tape deck is troublesome and is poor in feeling.